


сборник драбблов про Ньюбона и Декартов

by Consume888



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: сюда буду приносить драбблы по грешному тройничкукто не любит РПФ, РПС и М/Ж/М - лучше не кушайте кактус, это больно)
Kudos: 3





	сборник драбблов про Ньюбона и Декартов

№ 1  
\- Сорок восемнадцать, сорок восемнадцать, - Нил повторял эту мантру всю дорогу от аэропорта Сан-Диего до конвент центра. Будто он мог забыть. Еще вчера он учил дочку стоять на серфе, уже сегодня приземлился за тысячи миль, а из багажа был только рюкзак с парой сменных футболок и носков. В Сан-Диего царила жара. Солнце ошпаривало нещадно толпы гиков, косплееров и гостей, заставляя мечтать об уюте кондиционируемого конференц-центра.  
На входах было людно, но запускали внутрь довольно быстро, чему Нил несказанно обрадовался. Он не собирался писать организаторам с просьбой об аккредитации в статусе гостя, просто хотелось нагрянуть к веселой компании каста Детройт-Овервоч и получить в копилку воспоминаний бесценное удивление на лицах. Особенно на двух до неприличия счастливых и отсвечивающих заразительным позитивом лицах. Это становилось такой пугающей необходимостью, что, оплачивая авиабилет на ближайший рейс и мысленно пытаясь оправдаться выгодностью промотирования его участия в мейнстримовом проекте, Нил заржал в голос от собственной слабовольности. Может намекнуть в инстаграме? Выложить фотку билета в сториз? Нет, пусть все будет как положено. Это будет совершенный сюрприз, о котором никто не должен узнать раньше времени.  
О том, что с Декартами планы и здравый смысл работают через раз Нил понял еще в процессе съемок Детройта. Умываясь перед зеркалом мужского туалета конвент-центра он убедился в этом в очередной раз.  
\- Так, так, неужели сам Камски решил побаловать нас своим присутствием? Или ты сегодня за Рида? - Незаметнее Брайана со спины могла подкрадываться только Амелия. Тиски свойских объятий стоили гораздо дороже трансатлантического перелета и Нил был готов на любую доплату.  
\- Ты спер мою футболку, сраный андроид!  
\- Ага, значит сегодня за Гэвина, - Брайан покрепче сжал плечи Нила, - на самом деле я притащил пиджак Коннора и рубашку, как раз собирался переодеться здесь, а то от жарищи хотелось снять и футболку.  
\- Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
\- Ха-ха, тогда придется снимать и брюки. Поможешь мне с галстуком? Амелия всегда управляется с ним.  
\- Могу помочь только с брюками.  
\- Нил...  
\- А футболку оставь, ты занимался в ней сексом с Амелией? - в аду он попросит отрезать себе язык и сам же его сожрет. - Или берег для особого случая?  
\- Ага. Хотел, чтобы ты насладился. Почему не сказал, что приедешь?  
\- Хотел сделать сюрприз.  
\- Твои сюрпризы нам дорого обойдутся, - тихо отметил Брайан, дежурно улыбаясь мужчине, вышедшему из ближайшей кабинки, - где ты остановился?  
\- У тебя.

*4018 - номер стенда, на котором тусили касты Овервоча и Детройта на этом Комиконе

В доме Декартов с ним творилась совершенная ерунда, потому что разлепил веки Нил уже под ярким солнечным светом и от городского шума, доносившегося из открытого окна. Брайан, сидевший в кресле напротив, поймав на себе сонный взгляд, вскинулся распахнуть шторы пошире. Просыпаться около полудня от пристального взгляда в чужой квартире казалось сомнительным удовольствием, а ведь они вчера даже и не пили особо, просто поздно вернулись из Сан-Диего. Не смотря на то, что Брайан довольно быстро вел машину, обратная дорога до их дома заняла почти три часа.  
Нил не был жаворонком, просто был человеком обязательным, поэтому просыпался ровно тогда, когда в этом была необходимость. Иногда на съемки, тренировки, пробежки или йогу из-за плотного распорядка дня нужно было вставать в пять, а то и в четыре утра и он вполне безболезненно это делал, но вот надо же было случиться в его жизни Декартам, в их присутствии организм начинал бунтовать словно подросток.  
\- Сбой в программе, - усмехнулся Нил, заспанно щурясь одним глазом на залитый светом силуэт у окна.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, девиант, - ответил улыбкой Брайан, безжалостно стаскивая с него плед, - Амелия готовит тосты с сыром, а кофе я грею уже второй раз. Признайся, что с прошлого нашего стрима тебе так полюбился этот диван, что ты решил свить тут гнездо.  
\- Я буду чай.  
\- Британцы!  
\- Я англичанин в Нью-Йорке, - напевая, Нил довольно потянулся во всю длину насколько это позволял сделать диван в гостиной.  
\- До Нью-Йорка отсюда как до луны.*  
На кухне лучшая половина Декартов пританцовывала от стола к плите под Олли Мёрса, то и дело попутно заглядывая в холодильник и выставляя очередные контейнер или баночку.  
\- Ой, это же наша песня! Мы танцевали под нее на свадьбе! Мальчики, потанцуйте со мной, - Амелия подскочила и схватила за руки Нила, одаривая заразительной улыбкой, которую отзеркалил Брайан, присоединившийся к этому спонтанному танго втроем.  
Они все время зеркалили улыбку, перекидывая её друг другу, словно пингпонговский мячик, и Нил не мог представить их ссорящимися по какому-либо поводу. От Декартов веяло сладким духом взаимопонимания людей, которые давно и хорошо знают друг друга.  
\- Вы решили накормить меня на убой, - окинув взглядом обеденный стол констатировал Нил.  
\- Сначала откормим, а потом съедим, - попыталась зловеще низко интонировать Амелия, но не сдержавшись рассмеялась, откинув волосы назад, и Нил увидел тонкую бретельку красного топа, соскочившую на плечо. Наверное он не должен был поправлять эту чертову бретельку, как не должен был покупать билет на самолет, а затем не должен был ехать домой к Декартам, но сделанного не воротишь, не так ли?

*по моему фанону Декарты живут в Лос-Анджелесе и походу это-таки канон!))

№2  
Нил замечает, что чаще стал делать посты в инстаграме и смотреть тэги твиттера.  
Влияние техномальчика Брайана, не иначе, - думает он с улыбкой просматривая фото на акаунтах Декартов.  
Телефон мигает оповещениями, часть которых пришлось отключить. Инстаграм оказался довольно общительным, поэтому с июня от фанатов Детройта на Нила просыпался целый ворох комментариев. Пролистывая среди прочих уведомления с твиттера, он зацепился вниманием за персональное обращение. Его нечасто адресно тэгают в твиттере, поэтому оно не успело затеряться. Какой-то мем с упоминанием его, Амелии и Брайана.

"В копилку на твои стримы", - отправляет Нил личным сообщением. Амелия рассказывала, что они шерстят тэги и делятся на стримах фандомным творчеством по игре. "Чего только ни придумывают фанаты," - думает Нил, разглядывая Амелию, прифотошопленную к Брайану и целующему его Нилу.  
"Ха-ха, это что-то новенькое", - ответ приходит почти сразу. Техномальчик не дремлет.  
"Все хорошие детки уже спят, я пожалуюсь Амелии."  
"Ты все еще не подписался на мой аккаунт по фотографии! Если подпишешься, я позволю тебе выиграть в Зип, Зап, Зоп, папочка."  
"Нечестно! Ты же честный парень, Коннор?"  
"Я девиант. Я могу быть кем захочу."  
Нил усмехается и встает с пластикового кресла на веранде. Пребывание в Транквилло определенно под стать названию настраивает на правильный лад, а новый сценарий оказался даже лучше, чем он надеялся. Виноград, увивающий балку крыши еще не поспел, и ягоды маленькие, твердые. Он срывает одну и кладет в рот. Телефон мигает очередным оповещением.  
"Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был?"

№3  
Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы не переходить на бег в кишке стыковочного рукава? Зажимая билеты на рейс, запихивая поглубже накатывающее дежавю, держась до объятий на аэропортовой парковке. Тогда уже можно. Тогда не отвертеться.  
Сколько, чтобы не хотелось хвататься за растянутый ворот той самой так и не возвращенной футболки? Он что, спит в ней? Застирана до линялого.  
Сколько, чтобы не прижиматься щекой к голому горячему плечу, не вдыхать, казалось бы, забытый запах шампуня? Одного на двоих, потому, что даже пахли Брайан и Амелия одинаково. Домом. Любовью. Счастьем.  
\- Это реальность или просто фантазия? - напевает Нил, забравшись с ногами на заднее сидение машины Декартов и прикрывая глаза от пробивающегося откуда-то сбоку в окно закатного солнца.  
\- Ты выглядишь, будто увидел бога, - Брайан кидает смешливый взгляд через плечо с водительского места. В зеркало заднего вида этого хитреца не разглядеть за сидением.  
\- Сегодня я твой бог, машина, - губы Нила растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Ты чеширский кот, - чуть с хрипотцой, наверняка опять наголосившись на очередном своём стриме, хохочет Брайан в ответ, - есть в твоей улыбке что-то инфернальное.  
Но ещё больше инфернальности в твоей ананасовой майке. Она уже стала мемом!  
\- Знаю, - кивая, Нил хлопает по рюкзаку, лежащему на полу авто, - фанатские арты видел, так что без нее не обойдётся. Есть у меня с собой ещё кое-что интересное из поездки в Японию, но ты должен быть хорошим мальчиком, иначе не получишь подарок, - Брайан молчит в ответ и Нил продолжает, - а ты выглядишь, - склоняя голову набок, будто в действительности всё ещё решая, как же выглядит Брайан, но врать нехорошо, а себе так вообще бесполезно. Он знает это ощущение уже почти три года.  
\- Как? - встрепенается Брайан, снова безуспешно пытаясь найти отражение Нила, сидящего за спиной.  
\- Как по-настоящему счастливый человек.  
\- О, да! - тут же радостно соглашаются в ответ. - Но без Амелии я бы сдох, честно, а так да, я просто самый счастливый человек на Земле, которому осталось подписать на сегодня всего двадцать восемь футболок Dechart games и ответить на сотню сообщений своей огромной игровой семейке, а потом, так уж и быть, я смогу позволить себе сэндвич. О! Может даже пиццу. Давай закажем? Хотя что это я, мы же обещали выгулять тебя в ЛА. Амелия уже наверняка выбрала нам моднючее местечко для ужина.  
\- Отлично, а то я уже готов съесть вас обоих, - откликаясь, Нил слабовольно не находит сил на лёгкость шутливого тона и фраза повисает в воздухе, похожая на обещание.  
В колонках шелестит радио, выхватывая Дюран Дюрановскую Come Undone, и остаток дороги они молчат, сберегая взаимные рассказы о прошедших событиях до встречи с Амелией.


End file.
